The Dawn Machine
Character Synopsis The Dawn Machine is a huge light-creating machine/false-Judgement that lies between the southern border of the Neath and the Carnelian Coast. It was manufactured by June and the Admiralty. It started out as a benevolent project to try to bring light and order to the Neath, before the Machine developed a will of its own, beginning to control the minds of its followers - a splinter group of the Admiralty, called the New Sequence - and looking to impose its own regime. Character Statistics Tiering: 2-C Verse: Fallen London Name: The Dawn Machine, The Clockwork Sun, The Sun Gender: Non-Applicable (Due to being a man-made machine, it has no defined gender) Age: Several decades old, although it's true nature is beyond time Classification: False Judgement, Artificial Light-Creating Machine Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Light Manipulation (It's main function is the create light akin to the ones produced by The Sun), Mind Manipulation (Those who are exposed to the artificial light it shines will be subjugated to mind control. Forcing it's subjects to follow it's laws), Perception Manipulation (Capable of granting mortals perception to "see" whether a being is "lawful" or not), Immortality (Type 1, 3 & 5, Exists outside the idea of Life and Death), Acausality (Non-Linearity; Exists beyond Fate, Chronology, History, and Eternity), Void Manipulation (Can interact with the fingerkings, who do not exist but deeply desire to exist, and can effect parabola, a realm literally described as “what is not”), Law Manipulation (Laws of reality as put in place by Judgements. Capable of rewriting any law that comes into contact with it's presence), Time Manipulation (Capable of reversing the flow of time or causing it to flow "Up, down, and backwards"), Causality Manipulation (Has manipulation over eternity. Queen Victoria used The Dawn Machine to make "Chronology bows before one"), Conceptual Manipulation (Can remove the concepts of Death, Life, Physics, and Math from the 4 realms), Morality Manipulation, Corruption and Aura (Those who comes into contact with it's like will be corrupted into essentially a mindless slave and will be converted into malice entities), Fear Manipulation, Technological Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Transmutation (Capable of turning humans into glass), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, capable of surviving Salt's erasure, which can erase beings from past, present, and future simulatenously and kill nonexistent beings), Power Bestowal, Soul Manipulation. Resistance to Technological Manipulation (In spite of being an advanced device, for unexplained reasons is completely unaffected by abilities that can normally effect hyperadvanced technology), Time Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Reality Warping, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Conceptual Destruction, Mathematics Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Power Nullification, Absorption, Death Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Spatial Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Magic, Soul Manipulation, and Cosmic Awareness Destructive Ability: Multi-Universe Level '(In Sunless Sea, it was described as having the power to "kill" time and making time completely "unborn" across The Universe, Heaven, Hell and The Dream World, of which are treated as infinite. Sunless Skies also states that The Dawn Machine was going to unravel all of time. Stated to have complete control over Eternity and Chronology. Comparable to and possibly even superior to both Salt and Stone) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Exists beyond the "currents of time" and inhabits a higher existence than standard time-space) 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable ' 'Striking Ability: Unknown '(Doesn't physically attack and mostly uses it's judgement abilities in the midst of combat) 'Durability: Multi-Universe Level '(It's potential to destroy and completely erase time was merely a side effect of it's power. Seemingly unable to be harmed or killed by The Gods of The Unterzee) 'Stamina: Limitless Range: Multi-Universal 'through Time Manipulation, Law Manipulation & many other abilities 'Intelligence: Supergenius. Designed as the most powerful machine The British Empire has ever produced, the Dawn Machine possess an extremely advanced level of understanding of science, politics, and technology. It is a master planner who has managed to slowly win in it's attempts to take over everything and can outsmart beings as intelligent as salt. It is even more intellegent that it's own creators, and has helped Queen Victoria make the British Empire interstellar in a matter of decades. However, the Dawn Machine's insanity often hinders itself. Weaknesses: Is completely insane and irrational Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Artificial Light: '''Those under the Machine's influence possess unique eyes, with striking amber irises and gold-speckled sclera; their perception is changed, allowing them to sense law and lawlessness. It is entirely possible to straight-up reject the New Sequence after being exposed to the Machine, like the Carnelian Exile, but it seems to have a similar addictive effect to being exposed to true sunlight Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Fallen London Category:Machines Category:Super Robots Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Sadists Category:Psychopaths Category:Tyrants Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Tricksters Category:Rulers Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Crazy Category:Light Benders Category:Mind Users Category:Law Manipulators Category:Void Users Category:Perception Manipulators Category:Immortals Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Death Users Category:Life Users Category:Physics Benders Category:Conceptual Control Category:Mathematics Users Category:Regenerators Category:Technology Users Category:Fate Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Time Benders Category:Fear Users Category:History Benders Category:Morality Users Category:Aura Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Corruption Users Category:Tier 2